fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Catches A Cold (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 4
Tommy and Dil were now off to find ways to keep Lulu from leaving as they went off to find ways to show that Morgana and Lou were nice. Of course the first thing Tommy thought of just to be safe was to find the keys to Lou's car that he and Lulu shared as a backup if they couldn't stop Lulu. "What's firstest Tommy?" Dil asked "Hm well we should finds the key's to Grandpa and Grandma's car justs sos if we can't get hers to think Morgana is nice she can't leaves anyway." Tommy said "Ok, uh where are the keys anyways?" Dil asked "Hm I think Grandpa putted them on the counter in the kitchen." Tommy answered With that Tommy and Dil headed for the kitchen as the quietly snuck past the grownups. "See the keys Tommy?" Dil asked Tommy looked up at the counter tops as he then saw something shine. It was the key ring that had the keys on them. "Yeah they're up theres, I'm going to helps you up, so you can gets them." Tommy answered pointing to the counter top next to the sink "Ok," Tommy then let Dil get up onto his shoulders as Dil tried to reach for the keys but couldn't quite get them. "Tommy can you goes a bit higher I can't reaches them?" Dil asked "I can trys." Tommy answered as he stood on his tip toes holding Dil up far enough to reach the keys "Hurry Dilly I can't stays like this much longerer." Dil, once he could reach, grabbed the keys off the counter "I gots them!" Dil said happily as Tommy let him down "Good job Dilly," Tommy said as he took the keys and put them in his pocket "Now all we got to dos is show Grandma how nice Morgana is." "What are we going to do firstest?" Dil asked "Hm maybe we should plays with her by bringing some toys to play withs." Tommy said "Ok," Dil said With that Tommy and Dil went over to the playpen as Tommy grabbed his Reptar toy and Dil grabbed his Goober toy before they went back to the kitchen as they went over to the kitchen table where Lou, Lulu, and Morgana were as Tommy and Dil went on with their plan to play with Morgana. "You two are very luckily to have such wonderful grandchildren." Morgana said "Yes siree, and without Lulu I don't think I'd ever had so much fun with the little sprouts. They really took to her after we got married." Lou said "Oh Lou," Lulu said Dil looked over to Tommy as the grownups talked "I think it's working Tommy," Dil said happily "I do toos," Tommy said as he smiled Oh it's almost lunch time, I should go ahead a make the little one's lunches." Lulu said (Tommy's POV) I hearded my Grandma say that she was going to make me and Dil's lunchies. I don't know about Dil but I was startings to get hungry as I didn't eats too much when my throat hurteded. Soon me and Dilly had our lunchies as we had some nummy graham crackers as I hads some apple juice and Dilly had milk. After me and Dilly finished eating we wents to watch the T.B as I let Dil watch Gobber until he fells asleep like he usually does after eating. (Normal POV) As Tommy and DIl were watching T.V Dil fell asleep on the floor in front of the T.V. As soon as Tommy saw that Dil was asleep he changed the channel to Reptar as he began to watch that. Soon Lou, Lulu, and Morgana came into the living room as Lulu saw Dil sleeping on the floor as she picked him up and took him upstairs to sleep in his crib. As she did this Morgana was preparing to leave as she had some other things to do. "Well Lou, I'm glad you've found someone special. I hope you don't mind if we just stay friends." Morgana said putting on her coat "Not at all, thanks for stopping by." Lou said Lulu then came back downstairs as Lou was seeing Morgana off as he close the door as soon as she left. Tommy had watched everything from his spot on the couch as he saw Lou and Lulu walk over as they sat on the couch. "Lou I'm sorry for having an outburst like that." Lulu apologized for what happened earlier "No, no it's fine, to be honest if I were you I'd been a bit jealous as well." Lou chuckled Tommy, now happy that he knew for sure Lulu wasn't going to leave crawled on the couch over to Lulu as he took the keys out from his pocket giggling happily. "Now how did you get those?" Lulu chuckled taking the keys from Tommy "Reptar!" Tommy said in response but of course he was no longer paying attention as he was watching Reptar on the T.V "Maybe they fell off the kitchen counter and that's how the little sprat got a hold of them." Lou said "Maybe so," Lulu said Soon Tommy was beginng to fall asleep as he fell asleep right on Lulu's lap, at this point Tommy's cold was basically gone, he just needed a bit of sleep. An hour later, Stu and Didi arrived home just after Tommy and Dil had woken up from their naps. "How were the kids?" Didi asked "They didn't cause any problems and I think Tommy is over his little cold." Lulu said "That's great, thanks again for babysitting pop." Stu said "Anything for my grandsons. Well we shall be going now, we're pretty tired out." Lou said "Alright, Goodnight Pop, Goodnight Lulu." Didi said With that Lou and Lulu left for the retirement home so they could go rest after the long day that had happened. A few minutes after Lou and Lulu left, the phone began to ring as Didi went over to answer it. As Didi answered the phone it turned out to be Didi's brother Ben calling. "Oh Ben, how are you and Elaine?" Didi asked as Tommy heard this and turned his attention to Didi, he hadn't seen his Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine since they said they were going to have a baby of their own and thought they were either going to take him or his friends home with him. "Fine, just fine thank you. I have a favor to ask of you if you don't mind." Ben said through the phone "Sure what is it?" Didi asked "Well one of Elaine's friends are getting married and the ring barerer they had for the ceremony is sick and there are no other children who could take over so I was wondering if maybe Tommy could do it? If you don't mind of course, I understand if you don't want him to." Ben explained "No, no that's fine don't worry. Besides you and Elaine can finally see Dylan for the first time. We'll leave tomorrow morning and meet at your place." Didi said "Thank you Didi," Ben thanked as the conversation ended and they both hung up the phone "Stu honey, start packing we're going up to Ben and Elaine's tomorrow, I'll tell you about it later." Didi said calling down in the basement to Stu before going upstairs "Alright Deed." Stu said back Tommy and Dil overheard the whole conversation, well from Didi's parts of the conversation, as he was a bit excited. "Wow, we get to visit Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine!" Tommy exclaimed as Dil looked a bit confused since he never met them before "Uh Tommy who are they?" Dil asked "Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine are really nice, we all gots to meet them afore. The firstest time was when me and Chuckie gotted married and then when they babysitteded me, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil. This was afore you was born and afore Kimi was even Chuckie's sister." Tommy explained "Oh so that's why mommy said they'd get to meet me for the firstest time." Dil said "Yep," As the Pickles started packing for their trip it was unknown to them what the rest of their friends were dealing with. Over at the Finster's Chuckie was starting to come down with the same cold Tommy had for the past few days and it was also passed off to Kimi, Phil, Lil, and Savannah as well as they began to show signs of the cold because of course as they'd been over the Finster's home instead of the Pickles' because of Tommy's cold. They even all still thought that Tommy had disappeared still and that's why they hadn't been able to go over to Tommy's house. THE END Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Tommy Catches A Cold Chapters